I Think Her Name Was Hinata
by DaaKimchi
Summary: I don't know what the future holds in store for you or me, but I can only wonder when are next unexpected meeting will happen. And I will think my thoughts again. I hope you are doing well.You have really grown Into a beautiful girl. No doubt about that. Hopefully you are keeping positive. Keeping your head up. I think her name was Hinata.


**I Think Her Name Was Hinata**

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

Tonight was something different. I had woken up, I was told that I was to get dressed for a viewing. I did not realize till after that the great man that died was one of the people that meant something to my dad.

My dad had told me late after that the man that had died had been at one of my very first times I used Katon Gokakyo no Jutsu. Anyways, I had gotten to the place.

I really did not know anyone so I stayed close to one of my father's friends. I was quiet and kept to myself. I stood there for awhile. To my surprise there was this girl that I noticed, who wasn't too far away from me. I knew her.

I used to know her that is. I can't believe I can't even remember her name.. I know she's the one that had a crush on Naruto and ALWAYS blushed and fainted whenever he was around her. Why can't I just remember her name?! Now at the present moment, I did not know what to do when presented with the situation. To say hi first or to wait for her to notice me.

Keep in mind that we had not had a full conversation with each other in years. We were strangers. I didn't know her anymore. I had lost all connection with her. I didn't

mind. The only thing that I did mind was losing a girl that actually meant something to me. And maybe I did like her

a long time ago. She probably didn't feel the same way. I considered her my bestfriend. She was the one person

that wasn't a fan girl and was crushing on me. She was the girl that I really liked, but of course I'm not going to tell

her. Becoming better than Itachi was more important. Back then no one would ever think that me and her use to be

best friends. I wanted to tell her I liked her.. how I felt about her..but I just had a feeling she didn't even like me.

Seeing her with that dope made me jealous.. made me think what if she still liked him? She had so many guys

flirting with her and of course she's so innocent she didn't even realize they were flirting with her! And now at the

present, she's nothing more than a stranger now. Maybe it's my fault, maybe it is hers. Or maybe it's both or not

even anyone of us. Who knows. She was a big influence to my life, she helped me grow and mature. She is actually

the sole reason to why I am this way today. She was the beginning. She was something special, even though she

was the reason I had weird feelings at night. She became a part of life at one point in time. I was at the entrance of

the room and she happened to be walking around constantly with this little girl. Playing around with her. I did not

mind and I almost did not notice, because a thought had came up in my head. I had asked myself "Why are we

strangers?" She walked in front of me and smiled. She said hi and threw up the peace sign, I just nodded. Not

saying any words. She came into the room full of people and sat directly next to the chair I sat in to the left side of

me. Distant from my chair. I had turned my attention towards my big brother. To keep my mind off of things. I

haven't seen him in such a long time. But my head would turn a few times toward the left to see if she was looking

at me. "it's not the same. It will never be." that was the next thought that came into my head. It was getting late

and the viewing was almost over. She was still as beautiful as she was in the past. She still had that smile that

drew me to her. It was so positive, it seemed so happy in appearance. It made me want to talk to her. But I just

kept to myself, like I always did. I did not try. She had this pretty vibe that would draw me to her. Well it was time

to leave, and she had walked near to the front entrance. Playing with the little girl again and a little boy. Are those

her kids? Is she married? So many questions were running through my mind when I was watching her play with

them. We were walking out, I just waved my hand goodbye and did not say anything. She said Bye. I had walked

into the silent night. It was dark outside. It felt lonely, it felt relaxing from that crowded inside of a place. We went

on our way back home. Driving on the highway. And as I sat next to my brother in the car I couldn't help but

reminisce about the past. All the memories, all the friends, all the good times. She reminded me of the past. She

was only a memory. A good one. We grew up, we all grew up. Friends turned into strangers and other people

actually stayed. We were all busy. It couldn't be helped. And we all went our separate ways. What does the future

hold in store for us? I can only wonder. You have really grown Into a beautiful girl. No doubt about that. Hopefully

you are keeping positive. Keeping your head up. Because all I can do is just think about some person, some girl,

who I don't consider a friend anymore, who I consider only a stranger now. Who I can't protect, who I can't watch

over. Because for some reason we lost connection. We lost something. Something was lost between us. Friendship

maybe. I do not know, but I am always thankful for you becoming a part of my life at what point in time. And if you

come back into my life somehow, someway. Then I wouldn't mind. I would accept you into my life foolish and

ignorant. Not knowing the person you are. But giving you, a stranger all my trust. All my knowledge. I would let you

become a part of my life just like that all over again. Because you are deserving. Because I miss you. In some way I

actually miss you. If you don't come back into my life. I don't mind as well. You are free to do as you please. You are

independent enough. I don't know what the future holds in store for you or me, but I can only wonder when are

next unexpected meeting will happen. And I will think my thoughts again. I hope you are doing well.

I think her name was Hinata.


End file.
